Todo fue gracias a Ichinose y Kido
by Shitto-san
Summary: Aki pensaba que Endou nunca se enamoraria de ella. Pero gracias a la llegada de Ichinose y al plan de Kido, ese pensamiento sobre Endou podria cambiar. Mal Summary. Dedicado a SefiEK14.


**¡Hola! :D**

**Este es mi primer One-shot. Dedicado a SefiEK14.**

**Tal vez no salga genial, ojala les guste.**

**Sora: Si yo apareciera, te dejarían millones de reviews ¬3¬**

**Yo: No me lo recuerdes… ToT**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 (ellos tenían más poder que yo ¬.¬)**

**Todo fue gracias a Ichinose y Kido**

* * *

><p>– ¡Chicos! ¡Tomen un descanso! – Les gritaron las managers del Inazuma Japan.<p>

– Endou-kun – llamo la Aki al portero – Toma, esta es tu agua.

– Gracias, Aki – le mostro una de sus brillantes sonrisas – Muy bien chicos, sigamos con el entrenamiento

– ¡Sí! – gritaron todos

– Endou–kun… ¿algún día te darás cuenta de lo que siento por ti? – pensó deprimida dirigiéndose a su casillero.

– ¡Aki! – la llamo el portero

– ¡Endou-kun! ¿Sucede algo?

– ¡Umm! Te gustaría…

– ¿Sera que él se…? ¡Pero no es el momento ni el lugar! – pensó poniéndose algo nerviosa

– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la Torre? – pregunto entusiasmado el portero

– Eh… si, supongo.

– Además, yo… - murmuro apenado

– ¡Endou! ¡No te escaparas! – se acerco corriendo Kido – ¡Hoy tu tenias que quedarte a limpiar el salón conmigo!

– ¡Cierto! Lo olvide completamente…

– ¡Vamos! – Kido lo llevo a rastras hasta el salón

Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

– Otro intento fallido – murmuro para sí misma

– ¡Aki! – la llamaron por detrás

– ¡Ichinose-kun! ¡Volviste!

– Umm, ¿por qué no hablamos en el camino? – sugirió Ichinose

– ¿Mm? – Lo miro confundida

**En el salón…**

– ¡Hump! ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos nosotros?

– Ya no te quejes – de repente suena el celular de Kido – Habla Kido… ah, eres tu, ahora te iba a llamar… ¿Enserio? Está bien – colgó.

– ¿Era Haruna?

– ¿Eh? Si… – Mira hacia la ventana – Oye, ¿Ese no es Ichinose con Aki?

– ¿Huh? – Mira a la misma dirección – Es cierto, ¡Lo iré a saludar!

– Espera – lo agarra del brazo – Creo que lo hará.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Hace una semana me llamo diciéndome que vendría a Japón para pedirle a Aki que lo acompañara a de nuevo a Estados Unidos – Endou se sorprendió – Y no solo eso…

– ¿Qué más? – pregunto desesperado

– Se le va a declarar… – confeso mirando la ventana Creo que dijo que lo haría en la torre de la ciudad Inazuma.

Endou salió corriendo, Kido lo agarro del brazo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Tengo que ver eso, no entiendo porque, pero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos – se soltó del agarre – Perdón Kido, luego te lo compensare

Salió corriendo.

– Oh, Endou… Lo entenderás cuando lo veas… – pensó con una sonrisa y miro la ventana – Espera… Esa es no es Haruna y… ¿¡Goenji!

Salió corriendo lo más rápido del salón pero alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

– ¿Adónde vas, Kido-kun?

– ¡Sensei! Mi hermana… – tratando de escapar

– Haruna–san puede esperar, primero termina de limpiar el salón – lo suelta – ¿Dónde esta Endou–kun?

– F-Fue al baño… – respondió nervioso

– Cuando vuelva, dile que te remplacé y ve con Haruna–san – El asintió y regreso al salón

– Si pudiera… Esta me la pagaras Endou. – pensó con una sonrisa maléfica

* * *

><p>– Espero que aun no sea tarde... – pensó el portero<p>

Llego hasta la torre, como había corrido llego antes que la pronto "parejita". Al ubicarlos se escondió arriba del árbol que sujetaba la llanta con la que suele entrenar.

Pero al subir al árbol, su banda se le cayó de la cabeza.

– Mierda, luego la recojo

Cuando la "parejita" llego cerca al árbol

– ¿De qué me querías hablar, Ichinose-kun? – pregunto la castaña

El mencionado se iba a voltear a verla, pero de repente fijo su vista en un objeto en especial

– La banda de Endou – pensó fijo su vista hacia los lados de repente oyó el crujir de una rama en el árbol – Ya está aquí.

– ¿Ichinose–kun? – pregunto la castaña preocupada

Se voltea para verla a los ojos y la agarra de sus manos.

– Aki, tu y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho, hemos vivido casi todo nuestra vida junto, bueno salvo por mi "muerte" – bajo un poco la cabeza. – No quiero que nos separemos nunca más.

– Que cursi – pensó Endou, de repente salió un crujido de la rama.

– Ichinose–kun…

– Déjame terminar – está asintió – Por esta razón, quiero que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos.

–Ichinose–kun… Eres muy dulce, pero hay cosas que no quiero dejar– contesto casi en susurro – Una de esas cosas es Endou–kun – pensó – ¿Además que puedo hacer yo ahí?

– Puedes ser manager de mi equipo. Dylan y Mark están de acuerdo.

– ¿¡Que! – Pensó el portero

–Ichinose-kun… – La agarra de la mano

– No importa que me rechaces pero – Bajo la cabeza un poco – ¡Te ruego que vengas conmigo!

Endou aun seguía pasmado, no podía procesar bien las cosas pero solo sabía que no quería que la castaña se fuera.

No entendía porque, solo no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella. ¿Ya no abría quien lo apoyara? ¿Quién lo este esperando hasta que terminen los entrenamientos? ¿Qué ofreciera su mano cuando el este en problemas? ¿Ya nunca podrá ver esa sonrisa que le devuelve los ánimos?

– Aki no puede irse, no puede – pensó desesperado y salió otro crujido de la rama.

– Tú decides Aki…

– Yo… – comenzó ella

– No puede…– susurro apretando sus puños – ¡NOOO!

La rama se rompió y esté cayó sobre el joven Kazuya.

– ¡Auch! – exclamaron los dos

– ¿¡Endou-kun! – exclamo sorprendida ante la aparición del mencionado

– Ah… Hola Aki – saludo apenado el portero

– Hasta que llegas – pensó Ichinose levantándose del suelo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esté se quedo callado

Como no contesta Ichinose agarro a la castaña de la cintura y la acerco a el.

– Seguro viniste a felicitarnos, desde ahora Aki y yo somos pareja – confeso con una sonrisa egocéntrica

El portero bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños

– Espera, Ichinose-kun…– lo detuvo la castaña

– Vamos Aki, contémosle al mundo lo felices que seremos juntos…

Ichinose agarro a la castaña de la mano con la intención de retirarse

– Espera, Ichinose –hablo el portero, el mencionado volteo la cabeza

– Gracias, pero Aki y yo ya nos retiramos – aviso Ichinose comenzando a caminar

– ¡No! – Aki y Ichinose se voltearon – ¡No dejare… que Aki se vaya!

– Endou-kun…– Pensó sorprendida Aki

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que se vaya? – pregunto insistente Ichinose

El portero se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

– Porque todos la extrañaríamos – susurro con la mirada al suelo

La castaña también bajo la mirada.

– ¿Solo por eso? Aki puede mandarles cartas todo el tiempo – se volteo agarrando la mano de Aki

– Lo mejor será irnos…

El portero no sabía que decir.

Nunca se pregunto porque no quería que se fuera, ¿Por qué no quería perder una manager? ¿Una amiga? No, eso no era.

Aki era mucho más que eso para él. Era especial para él.

No sabía cómo describir este sentimiento…

– Además a mi… – los dos se voltearon para ver al portero.

Lo único que puede decir es que a este sentimiento se le dice…

"AMOR"

–Te amo, Aki. – confeso mirándola a los ojos.

Hubo largo silencio incomodo.

Aki lo miro sorprendida. Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía si debía llorar de felicidad, ¡El amor de su vida se le estaba declarando!

Pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que Ichinose también estaba presente. Ella también lo quería pero más como un amigo y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

En cambio Endou, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Nunca se había enamorado. Era la primera vez que se le declaraba a alguien. Esto hizo que después de su confesión, su cara se pusiera roja.

Mientras que Ichinose, mantenía su cabeza. Hasta que en una momento decidió romper el silencio.

– Ahh…– suspiro – ¡Te tardaste mucho! – exclamo enojado suspirando

– ¿Eh? – lo miraron confundidos Aki y Endou.

– ¿Que tal mi actuación Kido? – se mirada se dirigió a los arbustos

– Perfecta – salió Kido de entre los arbustos.

– C–Chicos… ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto confundido el portero

– Cierto, ¿Cómo que actuación? – pregunto la castaña.

– ¿Se lo contamos? – pregunto Ichinose con una sonrisa burlona, Kido asintió

– Lo siento chicos, los engañamos, todo fue parte del plan– confeso Kido

– ¿Como que engaño? – pregunto algo molesta la castaña

– Verán, hace una semana Ichinose me llamo para saber cómo estaba todo… – comenzó el chico de la capa.

– Le pregunte como iba su relación… – hablo Ichinose, haciendo que estos dos se conrojaran

– Le dije que ninguno se había declarado – continuo Kido

– Así que armamos este plan para juntarlos – concluyo Ichinose

– Y el resultado fue… ¡Perfecto! –exclamaron los dos con una sonrisa

Los otros dos aun seguían procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

– Bueno, mejor dejamos solos a la nueva parejita – sugirió Kido

– Pero cuídense – aviso con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

Estos dos últimos se retiraron.

Otra vez, un largo silencio incomodo. Hasta que Endou decidió romper el silencio

– A–Aun no me respondes… – confeso Endou apenado

– ¿Eh? – lo miro confundida

– A mi confesión – respondió mirando el suelo – No tienes que escuchar lo que Kido dijo, no tienes que aceptarme… Solo quiero que sepas que yo… Te amo mucho.

– Te equivocas.

– ¿Eh? – levanto la mirada

Está lo miro con una sonrisa.

– Yo te amo mas – se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El portero no soporto la distancia entre ambos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Los dos se la pasaron un rato mas disfrutando de su amor.

Realmente debían agradecérselo a Ichinose y Kido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Por favor, lean mi fic "El rumor de Midori-kun en Raimon"**

**También va a ver AkiXEndou mas adelante.**

**¡Ah si! También apoyen a mi amiga Sefi-chan con su fic "Desde que te conocí"**

**¿Lean, si?**

**Sora: Si yo apareciera seguro…**

**Yo: ¡Tu mejor cállate!**

**Review TwT**


End file.
